My Perennial
by bffzthrudaages111
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Ivory, the pixy fairy, and Pinky! Collab by tealbloodysoul, pixyfairys, uglyclothsizdaworst, and unendingapocalypse! Inspired by My Immortal, da best story evar! Don't like, don't read! (*Please* don't read). SHUT UP, unendingapocalypse!
1. tealbloodysoul1

**A/N:**

**pixy fairys: Just want to say dat dis is da masterpiece and dat if our Engrish teacher read it now she would give us As!**  
**Teallbloodysoulforevar: Thats womenz iz SUHHH a bi-ot=ch! She shouldz gives us A'z appaloosa! **  
**uglyclothesizdaworst: Ew. Her clothes so ugly, I nearly called police.**  
**Unending Apocalypse: **_**Don't read this. Just, don't. I'm warning you, this story is sh*t.**_  
**pixyfairys: SHUT UP, ok?You're just jealous. READ ON!111 :D :D :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D **

* * *

Teallbloodysoulforevar

It was a dark and stormy night en le castle of Hogwarts. No one lurked in the corridors, because no one dared. Blue oranges flew thru the hallways of the school (it was a prank by Pieves to have enchanted them.) No one liked Pieces, because he was mean and a goast, and everyone hated him, a lot.

Even though the hallways were encrusted with citrus, one student lurked the alleyways of the school. He was a tiger formed creature at the moment, but an actual student in real life, just sueing a spell at the moment, which made her a tiger. She paced through the dark corridors, padding through the hallways, and growling at Pieces. Not only when he swooped, cause she could see him at all times because he glowed in her vision either way. She was angsty and didn't know why she was in the alleyways, which is why, she was lurking. She had to find someone, but she knew that theta wasn't around, probably, but she didn't care.

She needed vodka, but she was twelve and Dumblydoor wouldn't give her any vodka. Cause she was a tiger, she could beget some maybe, if she could find the room of retirements. But she couldn't find the room, so she decided to go to MacGonagoul's office, because she was probably a drunkard. She'd have to be to be secretly dating Hargred. Snap was probably there too, but hopefully they'd be gone by now, or be out cold.

The girl, tiger girl, was a Gryffindor, but she didn't know why, she's totally a Slitheren', but the hat is stupid, and so she should be in Slytherin. Cause he's depressed from losing her family when sh3 was little, like small, like three. They were gonne, and she was sad and depressed and felt like crying and weeping, or drinking. People told her to be happy, cause den she'd be happy, but she couldn't because she was depressed because she lost her family when she was 1 years old!1!1 Like small. And little. Alas, no one underhanded her because she was too amazing. I mean, she's a teal tiger, because of her teal soul, because she's too amazing.

* * *

READ on 2 seE PiXy fairys story! It'll be good, promise.


	2. pixyfairys1

pixie fairies!

Anyway, the tiger girl whose name was Ivory, which is very pretty and white, did find her vodka but she was just about to drink it when a pretty pink pixie flew up to her and said "drinking iz bad Ivory!" So then Ivory realized the rror of her ways and broke down crying. She confessed to the pixie fairy her sad sad tale of depression and doom.

"I was only two when I lost my mama and dada when these evil hunters came to our house. They wanted to keel me cause I couldn't control my magic so I looked like a teal tiger but my parents heroically saved me like Harra's momi did!"

"Poor child," said the pixie all sympathetic. "Now go back to bed and never drink again."

Then the pixie told Peives he was a evil evil ghost for tormenting poor Ivory but Peeves just split at the pixie.

Then the pixie went to Dumblydoors room and asked for lemon drops but Dumblydoor had become a miser and was all depressed about losing his gay life partner Grinderwand (AN: if you hate gray people then you are homophobis and the pixie will not like you and Dumblydoor will not give you candy). Any way Dumbydoor was all sad and confided in the pixie that he had been lacing his lemon drops with mary-juana!1111

"Oh no," said the pixie all shocked like. "But the students!" Then Dumblydoor said he'd considered having sexth with Voldymort because Voldymort understood his deep immortal pain.

"But Voldymort has no nose and white pale skin and red eyes and is evil," protested the pixie and Dumblydore relaxed the rror of his ways. "but couldn't I go back to when he looked all young and hot in a robe and was a school boy?"

But the pixie remonstared him, saying "Pedofilia is wrong Dumbydore, you should know that!" Then suddenly Cornelia Fudge jumped out of the shrubbery and yelled:

"AHA! I knew Dumblydoor was a pedo! That is why he refused me!" The pixie told Fudge that he should not eavesdrop and Fudge told her he'd been naughty. "But Dumblydoor never talked to me! Even though I loved him and his beard. He looks so wise in his beard. I hired a man with a long beard to be my private Dumblydoor and tell me I was awesome," chocolatefudge confessed.

The pixie didn't get angry because she was so good but told Fudgy he was wrong. "I'm sorry pixie," Fudge said all repentful and remorgaged.

* * *

Havin' fun? Please R and R friendly friends!


	3. tealbloodysoul2

Teallbloodysoulforevar

A/n:

tealbloudysoul:Wait, what does parody mean?

Unending Apocalypse: It means this is an OOC story. You know, a story with Outstanding Original Characters.

tealbloodysoul: Oh, are u sure?

Unending Apocalypse: Very.

tealbloodysoul: k. BTW REVIEWERS?! BTW! I LOVESTRUCK PIES!

* * *

Although the next day, Dumblydoor wasn't there. Ivory and her friends, (her fiends weren't friends because they didn't understand her feels and awesomeness) sat down together an talks bout how hufflepuff made no sense because dey weren't understandable and the house was pointless, like a broken pencil.

Anyway, while talking she told them about stupid Pieces and how he was really cruel to everyone. Anyway while they were talking Ebony noticed her crush come in and her teal soul jumped in her chest. She was glad she didn't commute suicide last night, because her crush was in the room and make her feel better. Ivory was always reminded of some amazing actors who were hot as hell in her mind, they like, literally, burned images of amazing into her head because they were so cool. (I love you actors!)

Ether way he waltzed over to my table, our eyes melting, mine teal and his purple. I wondered if he'd worn colored contacts, but he's too amazing for that. Ivory winked at him and could see his chest tighten through his shirt because was he turded on in awesomeness and I smiled, also turned on. He leaned down to me and Ivory leaned forward. We'd never been this close to each other before now, but Ivory could tell he was lovestruck with her. She didn't understand why such a amazing girl could be in lovestruck with her. I instantly thought of the song "Thousand years by Christina peri. Because I loved him for a thousand years, or at least It felt like it, and Ivory now sat, looking up into his eyes.  
"Hey Justin!" I smiled sexily at him, his hair swooping across his forehead fell into his eyes, only making me hearty jump.  
"Ivory." He smiled back and Ivory's heart jumped again because he knew her name.  
"So, what's up." Ibory smiled shyly up at him.  
"Just talking to the prettiest girl in school." He sighed longingly. Ivory glanced around her, clearly confused.  
"Who?" Ebony asked, blinking.  
"You, I need you! Oh Ivory, I needed you! Oh please talk to me!" He begged and Ivory smiled.  
"I would follow you the end of the world, of course I cat talk to you!" Ivory took his hand and he leaned in, pushing his lips against hers heroically.


	4. THE END

Unending Apocalypse

Hidden in the corner, two robed figures watched the proceedings with distaste.  
"I think we've seen enough," the first said grimly.  
They marched up to the two teenagers and showed their identification.  
"Saint Mungos Hospital. Sanity division. We're sorry to inform you that Miss Ivory Shoehorn aka Ebony Dementia Way aka 'I', has multiple personality disorder. Also, Justin Trembletoes, aka Justine is undergoing a sexual crisis and needs council. Also, Dumbledore, Fudge, and Grindlewald must undergo therapy to resolve their issues. This is not optional. Please come with us."  
The persons mentioned turned to each other in dismay as they slowly realized they needed serious help. Then the so called 'pixie fairy' appeared in a flash of bad special effect lights. The psychologists stared at her and made careful notes in their notepads.  
"You are a known as 'Pixie Fairy'?" the second asked cautiously.  
The 'pixie fairy' smiled smugly.  
"Other wise known as Tabitha Yellowdrapes?"  
The smile faded.  
"You underwent a faulty transfiguration that left you in this stilted form?"  
Tabitha did not answer. The mental health enforcers nodded to each other in agreement.  
"Right. You are all coming with us."

Thus sanity was restored to Hogwarts.

THE END

* * *

a/n:

tealbloodysoul: What da hippos!

uglyclothesixdaworst: ew, yellow is fuggly.

pixie fairys: gosh, be quiet, da pixie fairy don't have a sucky ugly name like Tabitha. Shut up! Dat's not really the end, so R&R 4 MORE!11


	5. pixyfairys2

a/n: so as I said da pixie fairy iz back! And her name is da pixie fairy and even if it wasn't it would be a cute name not like tabitha. g-ross.

* * *

pixie fairies!  
Den the magic pixie fairy appeared. She wore a tiara! She saw Ivory kissing Justine and hovered by them as they grunted. 'Remember to always use protection," sang the benevolent fairy. "Cuz you don't want babies in you when you are still learning magic!"

"OK fairy." The two agreed as they took off each others clothes all hot.

* * *

hee hee hee! R and R!


	6. tealbloodysoul3

TEALBLOODYSOuleFOREVAR

Ebory was walking alone one day and thinking's bout Justine and all that stuff happening. Suddenly while she was walking on the path of justice it turned evil because den Voldy appeared. WAIT! I can't even think his name, he is too evil.

"LIKE OMJ!" cried Voldy. "I tink I, like, just ripped my, like, black cloak. I, like, NEED, LIKE, CLOAKS BECAUSE EVUL IS, LIKE, THE NEW JUSTICE SYSTEM!" Voldy whimpered. "HEY! You look, like, you, like, need a friendship friend. For, like, forever!" Voldy smiled. "Do you havoc a cloak I can use cause, like, I need one cause, like, omf, I broke a cloak!" Voldy held out his broken cloak.  
"OMGY! You need to stay away, I have a boyfriend named Justine!" Ivory shooted at Voldy.  
"Hey, be nice. It's, like, not nice to be mean, like, not nice." Voldy cried happy-angry.  
"Sorry, but, like, stay away! Okayz, fine. But we'll be friends for a day and see what it's, like. You're Voldymort right?"  
"Yeah, I'm like Voldymorte!" He grinned wickedly.  
"Oh, you're so cool!1!" she cried.  
"I iz, like, cool izn't I?" He grinned wickedly.  
"Yeah!"  
So da two waltzed along the path of darkness and light.  
"Wait so you can, like, turn into, like, a teal, like, tiger?!" Voldy asked.  
"Yeah, I haz a teal bloody soul." She smiled for what felt the first time in literally eons.

* * *

tealbloodysoul: Dey totally da bffs. But wait! Der's a TWIST so keeps on reading!11

fugglyclothesizdaworst: ooh ooh oooh! what iz it?

pixyfairys: yull see!

Unending Apocalypse: le sigh . . .


End file.
